Sound Trouble
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sequal to Akatsuki Trouble! Sakura's going to live with Oreo and his gang! Crap! More perverts! Same funny drabble with more loveable romantic fun since she kidnapped Naruto and brought him with her! Only 50 chapters a trouble fic! then onto sequal!
1. Chapter 1

**With the Akatsuki**

"What the crap…" Sasori muttered looking at the note Sakura had left behind. He motioned for Deidara to head over and look at the note. After reading it he immediately yelled for the Akatsuki to come down. No one moved an inch until he said something about Sakura.

"What happened to Sakura?" Hidan asked yawning as Sasuke ran downstairs glaring looking furious.

"That ******* ***** ***** face!" He shouted making everyone look at him with slight annoyance. Konan glared her eyebrow twitching.

"You better not be talking about me." She growled making Sasuke sweat drop and shake his head.

"No I was talking about Sakura! She left and took my Naruto with her!!!!" He whined making everyone stare at him for a moment before murdering him for cursing about Sakura.

"Saku-chan left?" Tobi asked softly sniffling as Deidara passed around the note.

"*****" Hidan muttered.

**Sound Hide-out**

A girl with deep red hair smirked at me. "I'm Tayuyu! I'm one of Oreo's henchmen apparently." She said making me smile trying to hide my sadness for leaving. "You're going to be my new plushie" She informed me as we both went Chibi for a while.

"You're plushie? I'm sorry but I don't think I'd make a good one." I said looking at the Candyland game in the limo. She grinned then and took it out.

"Do you want to play with me?" Tayuya asked just as we pulled up to the Sound Mansion.

"Holy crap… Oreo's been holding out on me." I whispered looking up at the mansion as we both went back to our regular sizes. Suddenly I was jumped by several boys, including the tranny otherwise known as Orochimaru.

"Okay the white haired dude is Kimimaro, spider boy is Kidomaru, Sakon/Ukon is the bipolar dude, Jiroubou is the fatso. I hope you enjoy your stay with us!" Oreo grinned making me think back on how the Akatsuki introduced themselves to me. I guess introductions are always the same.

"You're my new little sex" Kidomaru started then noticed everyone's glare. "I mean toy just toy. I didn't mean to say the other word!" I glance up at them all curiously.

"What's sex?" I asked making everyone sweat drop then glare at Kidomaru.

"I didn't mean to I swear!" He shouted backing away from the angry Sound gang.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the dark curtains blow back with no help and Naruto flinch at every flash of darkness or a blink of light. The poor boy had been locked up in that closet for far too long. I held him tightly to me as I looked for my room. Apparently it was not anywhere to be found. I seriously hope this wouldn't be like my first stay at the Akatsuki mansion.

"Where's my room?" I asked Tayuya as she passed me by in the hallway. She looked up at me then smirked evilly.

"It's in my room." She said leading me down the hall. Suddenly Sakon/Ukon came up to me looking curious.

"What's up?" I asked making him smirk at Tayuya.

"You have your own room in the opposite direction." Sakon said simply as Ukon smirked at Tayuya. She just glared at the two of them before dragging me to my room roughly trying to get me away from the freaks.

"You are mine no matter what they say!" She growled as I looked up at her for a moment. I glanced at Naruto as he examined the hallway in wonder. Oh well, he's cute enough that this can work.

"Okay sure." I said simply hoping she wouldn't kidnap me, then again Naruto will protect me. I looked down at the cute little Naruto who was staring at her with big wide eyes then sighed. No he wouldn't be of any help.

"How are you?" Oreo asked before gripping my shirt pulling me away from Tayuya hurtfully. It really did burn my armpits by the way he forced me back by the back of my shirt.

"That hurt me." I whined making him smirk and peck my cheek before giving me a big hug.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!" He cried squeezing me tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a strange bed that was covered in light pink covers with several frilly ribbons all over the comforter. My pillow was a darker pink with a simple purple rose in the center. "How are you my princess?" Kabuto asked making me stare at him for a moment, look around my pale soft pink walls.

"Why are you in my room? HOLY CRAP DO YOU WANT TO PLAY CANDYLAND?!" I screamed excitedly making him sweat drop as Tayuya ran in immediately gasping for breath.

"Did someone say candyland?" She asked making us all sweat drop. I like candyland but not that much… An hour later we were still playing candyland when Oreo came in. He glanced at us all rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'boring retards'.

"So Sakura are you okay about me knocking you out so I could decorate your room, set up your bed before finally laying you down on the nice pretty bed in your beautiful room?!" He cried making everyone stare at him blankly for a moment before returning to the game.

"I'm cool." I said simply making him squeal before grabbing me from behind me picking me up. I didn't say anything as I reached out with puppy eyes toward my game piece. "Oreo… I was playing my game…" I murmured before yawning. By the time I opened my eyes after yawning I found everyone staring at me with big wide eyes.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!!" They shouted glomping me. Suddenly Jiroubou walked in and stared at us oddly then cry anime tears.

"I wanted to join…" He muttered making the rest of us stare at him like the pervert he is. We ignored him for a while making him crawl into an emo corner only to get angry at how he was too big for it. Finally he just destroyed the corner making it big enough to fit him.

"Are you handling your new life well?" Kimimaro started to ask as he entered the room. As soon as he saw everyone he rolled his eyes and snatched me out of their grip before holding me from under my armpits. I looked up at him then watched as his eyes grew warm and a disturbing smile covered his lips.

"I'm going to squeeze you so tight that your guts fall out then walk away from your disgusting intestines." He informed me making me turn pale… karma sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's hard for me to update this fast because I'm still mourning the ending of Akatsuki Trouble!!!! But still I have written another chapter!**

I glanced at Naruto as he hid behind me. Kabuto was grinning evilly as Orochimaru held out a pink fluffy dress making me stare at it for a moment then glare at the two of them. "Come on squirt just put the thing on!" Tayuya smirked making me take out two kunai. I won't put it on without a fight!

"Why does Saku-chan have to wear the dress anyway?" Naruto asked innocently making everyone stare at him for a moment. They all began to drool except for me. I simply shivered before taking my fighting stance. It was cosplay season. They were trying to dress me up in the dress that Cross Yuuki wore at the dance.

An hour later the dress was shredded. Kimimaro smiled at me and gave me a big hug, making me grin. Of course I'm happy enough to allow the freak to hug me. Naruto continued to hide behind me. It was obvious he was still getting used to these mutant freaks. Zetsu was bad enough but I guess Naruto began to think he was normal, and now with everyone here being a freak… poor boy.

"Sakura…" Oreo whispered as tears ran down his face. I glanced over at him then sighed.

"I can dress up as Mew from Elfen Lied if you want." I finally agreed making Tayuya and Oreo look at me with hope and wonder. Kabuto just smiled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"If you don't stop imagining weird things this instant then I won't wear it!" I growled my face getting hot. Instantly Kimimaro grabbed me from behind and gave me a hug, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sakura, darling… It's almost impossible to stop imagining you in cute attire. You're just going to have to deal with it and us." He whispered before kissing my neck and letting me go.

I glared at them all, my face pure red, and then stuck my tongue out. Grabbing Naruto's hand I dragged him to my room. We played candyland for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

"House is a freak." Oreo growled as we watched what he likes to call 'another retarded doctor show'. I glanced over at him for a moment then glared.

"Actually he's an inspiration to all men." Kabuto informed us as he looked at the online charts. "With his dry humor and out spoken nature, the man has quickly risen in the man-love charts."

"He's a hotty for sure!" Tayuya grinned then turned to me with a worried expression. "But as a female you are the hottest!" She cried and hugged me tightly making everyone join in.

"House is awesome, but I also like Thirteen. She's pretty cool. Her eyes are a bit too weird though." I said making everyone nod in agreement.

"I wonder what anime characters would think of the show House." Jiroubou said making everyone stare at him for a moment then throw popcorn at him. Sakon smirked and hugged me tightly.

"Step aside idiots. House is the best in the show especially with his hot love with his boss!" He grinned.

"No way!" Oreo cried making Sakon flash his power overriding everyone with it. Immediately Ukon got involved.

"Just be quiet and let Sakon win this one before he decides he wants to battle you to the death." Ukon groaned looking tired making me sigh.

"Go to bed buddy. When you're not inside Sakon you tend to get way too sleepy… just go ni-night okay?" I told him looking up into his eyes making the boy's eyes widen. Before he kissed my cheek and nodded.

"Alright then guys I'm going to bed. Come on Sakon you too." Ukon said yawning. When they both left I turned to the others.

"Now who wants to watch more House?" I asked making everyone turn on another episode.


	6. Chapter 6

I held Tayuya's hand tightly as we hid in the fossil exhibit of the museum of natural history. She looked back at me curiously then forced us both to duck behind the huge t-rex bones monument for Jurassic Park. Ukon and Sakon glanced around the room for a moment then ran out searching the next room. "That was close…" Tayuya sighed then looked at me as I began to whimper. "What is it?"

"I don't like… dinosaurs…" I whispered as she stared at me in shock for a moment then glanced around the room and paled.

"Uh… sorry about choosing for us to hide here." She replied making me shiver and huddle closer to the corner of the room. Sudden voices made her looks up as my pulse quickened.

"Don't bother looking in there, Sakura hates dinosaurs." Oreo's voice said making Tayuya pale even lighter. She hid in an emo corner waiting for the game to end.

"This game of hide and go seek is Epic!" Kidomaru exclaimed from the other room.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called making Tayuya and I both huddle together.

"We must outlast everyone Sakura!" She whispered harshly making me nod and wait.

Three hours later we were both shivering and looked like ghosts. We kept staring at the dinosaur exhibit around us in fear. My eyes widened when it looked as though one of the plant eaters turned its head slightly.

Before we could stop each other two ear splitting screams filled the museum. Immediately the sound gang surrounded us. "Ha found you! Of course your group won-" Oreo started to say but we immediately clung to him and shook with fear.

"Wow Sakura… it looks like you shared your phobia and even enhanced it!" Kabuto smirked making everyone look at him for a moment then immediately shower me with praise about how brave I was and how strong. Tayuya was left to deal with her fear on her own.

"It was scary enough to make me deserve skittles." I said making them all awe and shower me with candy. Life is good.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've got a 78 in math so I'm still grounded but mom says it's okay for me to update since it's break.**

"That was dumb…" Sakon grumbled making me turn to him and glare. We had just seen the movie New Moon.

"Edward's a baby." Ukon agreed making me nod as Tayuya glared at us all with tears in her eyes.

"How dare you say that about someone so sweet and loving?!" She shouted making us all stare at her in shock. Kimimaro stared at us all for a moment then shook his head.

"Jasper's the best character." He told us all blankly making my eyes widen in shock along with everyone else's. "I like Alice too but Sakura… you are the best." He told me making me blush lightly before punching him in the arm.

"You're a freak sometimes." I informed him making the boy sweat drop as I turned to everyone else. "Jacob is the best because he can have fun! Normal exciting fun! Edward talks about one depressing thing after the other. At least in the book he was fun and joked around all the time. He doesn't in the movies. Boring Edward. Jacob was always fun! Book and Movie!" I cried making them all stare at me.

"But Edward! He's so dreamy and romantic! I love how patient and kind he is!" Tayuya screamed making me smile softly then pat her on the back with a pitying expression.

"What you don't understand is that after a while it can get annoying as heck." I explained making her think for a moment then her face turned white. (if anyone can give me a reason to like Edward then please review and tell me)

"I don't know. Wolves seem a little bit hard to control while vampires seem a lot easier and more interesting to keep track and control of." Kabuto informed us making us all stare at him for a moment.

"Kabuto you freak, Edward and Jacob are so lovely… I think you should be spending more time focusing on those pretty boys than how easily led one species is from another." Oreo smirked with a dreamy expression as he draped an arm around my shoulders pulling me in closer he kissed the top of my head.

Everyone then chased him around the theatre threatening him, all except for Kabuto who was standing beside me smirking at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know why but I've been addicted to the song Untouched by the Veronica's… just some weird thing I'm into at the moment. Ignoring the fact that I'm a virgin with no boyfriend. I don't want to date anyone right now so it's fine. XD Ask Amaya. I have options… not necessarily a good thing. **

**Reminds me! Has anyone else read the ending to Fruba?! I'm mad now… lmao**

"Saku-chan?" A voice asked making me roll over in my sleep. To my surprise someone was lying there. Feeling around I noticed someone laying beside me who didn't have a shirt on. My eyes opened instantly to see Orochimaru. He was fast asleep with no shirt on in my bed.

Curling up against me the man wrapped his arms around my waist, I glanced over to Naruto desperately as he looked at me with a hopeless expression. Finally he got up and ran out of the room looking scared. I don't blame him. The people here would kill him without a second thought. Then again I did put out warning fliers.

"Orochimaru you pervert!" Tayuya screamed running into my room breaking the door down. Sakon and Ukon fallowed in after her along with poor little kitten-like Kimimaro. Kidomaru came in after with Jiroubou behind him. I glared at Kidomaru.

"Spiders are yucky." I informed him with another death glare making him turn white and begin to freak out turning to Jiroubou for help. He just shook his head and walked forward then bowed to me.

"My dear princess Sakura, what would you like me to do for you, as your humble servant?" He asked with complete and utter seriousness. I smirked then and nodded toward Oreo.

"Pretty please get him off of me." I asked using my cutest voice. I could tell it worked by the way they all melted in front of me.

"You heard the chibi-chan!" Tayuya shouted making me look around the room for Naruto as they beat the crap out of Oreo. He was off of me in less than a second but I was more concerned about Naru-chan being missing.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked making everyone look at me with blank expressions. Kabuto even began to whistle with a smirk on his face. Kimimaro was better at looking not guilty but I knew they had done something to him.

"You know Sakura… they had said that if Naruto was ever caught alone they would hang him outside in warning to other cute chibi types that could steal you." Oreo said making the others beat him up more. Instantly I got up and ran outside hoping to save him in time.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" I screamed thinking of how much trauma this could give poor Naruto who just escaped Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has a title**

**Stupid Kingdom Hearts!**

"This game is so stupid." Sakon grumbled making me glower at the tv trying to defeat Hades.

"What do you mean?" Naru-chan asked in his sweet little chibi voice making me wary of what Sakon would reply with. Instead Ukon replied.

"Sora's feet are larger than his chest, you can only say 'come on' so many times before it becomes retarded language, and he doesn't realize that Kairi is too good for him. She's _way_ up there on the hot list. Probably in the top five." Ukon said making me pause the game and stare at him curiously.

"Oh don't worry Sakura your number 1." Sakon said quickly with a lust filled grin. Suddenly Tayuya entered the room.

"Who's number one on the hot list?" She asked making the boys look at her then sweat drop.

"You are Tayuya!" Sakon and Ukon said together in unison making Tayuya beat the crap out of them literally causing the room to wreak swiftly. "You always force us to say your number one!" they cried rubbing their injured limbs.

"That was before I met this cutie Sakura!" She cried and hugged me tight, rubbing her cheek against mine. I glared and turned back to the game. "Oh awesome! Have you beat the game before?" She asked making my eyebrow twitch.

"No I have not." I growled making everyone stare at me oddly.

"How long has the game been out?" Kidomaru asked making me answer honestly.

"A year maybe two." This made everyone in the room gasp.

"Poor little Sakura-chan!" They shouted and straddled me making Hades win. I pouted and tried not to cry anime tears.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM BEAT ME?!" I screamed in horror as everyone jumped off of me and ran into their rooms leaving me alone with Naruto.

I started up the Hades cup again and started playing as Orochimaru came downstairs and sat next to me. "Wow this looks like fun." He said with a curious sounding voice.

"Yea it's Kingdom Hearts 1." I answered making him nod politely.

"How long has it been out?"

"Two years."

"Sora's feet are huge."

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

I held Naruto's hand and walked into the dining room staring at everyone as they set up our thanksgiving dinner. "Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked as Naruto sat down at the table. Everyone but me sat down getting ready to eat.

"You can always ask us anything!" Tayuya grinned making Orochimaru smirk at me.

"I would be happy to answer any question that the young princess may have." He told me making me smile and prepare to ask the question.

"Where do babies come from?" I asked making everyone stare at me with their eyes wide. Naruto looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Don't ask that!" He shouted reminding me that he used to spend a lot of time with Sasuke.

"They come from Storks." Tayuya said making me look at her skeptically.

"Then why don't I ever see any? And why do women get fat before the kid shows up?" I inquired making Ukon and Sakon turn to me.

"The baby grows in the mother's stomach." They answered making me nod and smile getting the picture slightly.

"Well then how does the baby get there?" I continued. No one spoke for a moment then Kabuto looked up at me.

"The baby is teleported from Santa Claus." He informed me. My eyes got really big when I heard Santa's name.

"I hate that man." I growled remembering what he did to me last Christmas. This idea made much more sense though.

"How could you hate Santa Claus?!" Naruto cried looking hurt. I just looked at him blankly and shook my head.

"The present he gave me last year… it was _so _not funny." I grumbled glaring at the turkey in front of us.

"So are you satisfied with what we've told you?" Kidomaru asked. I nodded then and thought once more.

"What are you thinking about?" Jiroubou asked digging into the food already. I smiled at him then thought once more.

"So I guess babies have nothing to do with sex." I said making everyone sweat drop before rushing to their rooms. Jiroubou took all the food with him first of course.


	11. Chapter 11

**I was lost in the world of the manga Kodocha… and in my next book Eternal and Forever. So I'm now back again and editing my first book Don't Forget XP so that means you get more updates.**

"Are you going to play candyland?" Naruto asked me as I pulled out my game out of my suite case. It made me feel a little bit giddy as I thought about how cruel I was to the Akatsuki. I can be evil.

"Yep… it's funny. For a long time the Akatsuki would get so excited when I said I wanted to play but then they started to cry when they saw the board." I murmured making Naruto's face go white.

"CAN I PLAY?!" Tayuya pleaded showing up out of nowhere.

"I get to play." Kimimaro informed us sitting down beside me. He gave me a sick looking smile then turned to the board.

"Did you losers forget about me?" Oreo asked with a glare then he walked up behind me and lifted me up into a hug, with his arms just below my chest.

"I'll keep score and inform you all whose winning at ten minute intervals and who is likely to win." Kabuto said with a smile that looked incredibly suspicious.

"I like you guys… so I won't go easy on you and will crush your guts between my fingers like sand rocks." I grinned.

"Aw, the squirt's so cute when she pretends to be tough!" Kidomaru laughed as he took me out of Oreo's arms and put me in his own.

"No one informed us of the game." Ukon and Sakon murmured looking insulted.

"And of course no one cares about fatty." Jiroubou grumbled walking over to us with a sad and annoyed expression. We tend to ignore him without meaning to… a lot.

"Let's just begin our game." I cried grabbing my piece. We had to divide our gaming into a huge ordeal that involves finding the ultimate champion. All in all it took us half an hour to get down to the final two.

"Naruto you're going down." I said with a sweet smile.

"Can I just forfeit and call you the winner?" Naruto asked looking slightly scared.

"The winner gets whatever they want with no beatings attached." Kabuto said sweetly making Naruto change his mind abruptly.

"I'm playing this game to win!" He shouted with an evil scientist expression.

In the end I won earning a pack of skittles from each person involved in the game. They all owe me one pack of skittles a day each for seven months… I _love_ being the winner!


	12. Chapter 12

Whenever it's time to go to bed… it's always the same thing every night after my first week here…

"Alright Naruto I'm going to bed." I informed him while heading to my room. He fallowed after me clutching the cloth of my shirt.

"Can I sleep with you? It's scary here…" He whispered. I gave him a hug and led him with me to my room. At least now I know he's going to be safe. I don't want another… hanging incident to happen.

We crawled into bed and got ready to sleep. Before we could the sound of someone running through the halls filled our ears. Instantly the door opened and Jiroubou crawled into my bed. "It's too scary out there." He informed us. No one said anything more as we began to fall asleep.

"SAKURA!!!!" Tayuya screamed rushing into our room. She got into our bed and curled up beside me. "It's _way_ too scary!"

"Fine just everyone get comfortable then let's go to bed." I grumbled as Tayuya and Naruto wrapped their arms around me. I sighed and continued to sleep.

"Sakura… I'm here to comfort you…" Orochimaru whispered walking into the room quietly. When he saw everyone else he cursed silently and glared. "How dare you all." He growled.

"Kidomaru what are you doing in the bed? Kimimaro you too?" Tayuya asked drowsily making us notice the two who randomly joined us somehow.

"I WANTED HER ALL TO MYSELF!" Oreo screamed and punched the wall angrily before hopping around hissing in pain.

"Can I please just go to sleep?" I asked grateful that Kabuto isn't the type to get involved like this. Everyone obliged and surprisingly enough I slept peacefully. When I woke up I was in Kabuto's bed. He had an arm around my back. "What the crap."


	13. Chapter 13

"Sakura!!!" Oreo screamed rushing toward me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to weep into my shirt and skirt. I was only wearing a skirt because Tayuya told me it's national skirt day for girls so I have to wear one. I've never heard of that but It would be horrible if I was wrong and ruined a national holiday.

"What is it Oreo-chan?" Naruto asked as he clutched my shirt tightly like a toddler against its mother. I tried not to shout at Oreo because he was getting a little too comfy on me. His hands were not at the right places to say the least.

"I… I…" Instantly Kidomaru walked up and jumped me from behind causing both Naruto and Orochimaru to sprawl to the floor while I was safe in Kidomaru's arms. He grinned down at me but then yelped when Oreo tried to stab him with a random knife but instead just sliced at one of his spider legs by accident.

"That's no fair! I wanted to play with Saku-chan!" He growled looking angry not disappointed. Orochimaru just smirked at him and began to walk up to me. Before he could do anything Tayuya jumped them both and beat the crap out of them before walking up to me.

"DOESN'T ANYONE CARE THAT I'M CRYING HERE?!" Oreo shouted causing everyone to stop and stare at him. I jumped out of Kido-chan's arms and walked up to the crying man with a soft expression.

He smiled at me hopefully but I just punched him in the gut. "Don't every touch me like you did… never!" I whispered darkly causing everyone to feel the chill and become scared of me all at once.

"Does anyone want to know why I was upset? I have to tell you all either way." Orochimaru informed us as he clutched his sides pitifully. We all stared at him with bored expressions. "I lost the game."

"CRAP!!!!" We all shouted getting angry at him.

**If you don't know what the game is… it's basically where you can't think of the game or you lose the game and then you have to tell everyone you know that you lost the game. The point of the game is to forget the game… LOL that sucks to all you players who read this fic. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Saku-chan… is Santa gonna be bad to you again?" Naruto asked as I forced the guys to set up for Christmas.

It's a couple freaking days away and we never bothered to set up! The tree was up but there were no lights or anything else on it. Orochimaru was setting up tinsel and Tayuya was making pinwheel cookies. I watched the boys set up the decorations and make popcorn balls for the tree.

"I hope not Naruto… he was a jerk last year." I growled making his eyes widen. It was obviously disturbing for him to hear someone call his second favorite person a jerk.

"Did you just say Santa was a jerk?" Tayuya gasped then burst out laughing. "We tend to try and shoot him down every year for fun."

My eyes widened at this then they softened. I would like to start doing that now. "Didn't Deidara and Sasori used to try and take out Santa every year?" Naruto asked.

"They used bombs." I answered and stared at the automatic that Tayuya was twirling in her fingers.

"Why do you dislike Santa?" Kimimaro asked dryly. Before I could say anything Kabuto took out a red and green list.

"Santa gave her-" I stopped him there. Kabuto smirked at me then laughed and left the room leaving everyone staring at me curiously.

"Santa's a jerk now get back to work!" I shouted and tackled the Christmas tree with lights and other crap. The boys had a little too much fun making the popcorn balls but other than that we were ready for Christmas.

"Sakura I think you're going to get in trouble." Tayuya told me with a grin.

"Why do you think that?" I asked curiously.

"You did blasphemy on Santa." She explained making my eyes widen.

"There's such a thing?! Crap he's going to get me something worse than those stupid condoms!" I growled feeling pathetic.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's Christmas Eve Saku-chan!" Naruto cried rushing to my room. He stopped in the doorway and looked at me oddly. In my hands was a huge poster that said _no condoms this year or any other year from Sakura Haruno_. "What's that?"

"This here is my savior! I will not hate Santa any longer! I will force myself to make up with him this year!" I shouted full of self-confidence.

"Santa is very busy this year." Kabuto informed me. I glanced over at him curiously then Kabuto smirked. "Haven't you realized how many people try to kill him each year? The man has to keep on his toes. He won't have time to settle things with you."

Tears welled up in my eyes making everyone suddenly appear and hug me tightly. "It's okay! I'll buy you a Christmas present! I'm sure you just want a big old box of condoms don't you?" Oreo asked making me cry harder as everyone glared at him.

Finally Tayuya walked over to the television and played Kodocha on the big screen making me calm down. It was the Christmas episodes. "That was easy." Kidomaru smirked while Kimimaro walked up to me then sat down and pulled me into his lap.

I obliged then looked at the Christmas tree. There were a whole load of gifts there. I already checked. They are all for me except for the ones I gave everybody. "Why do you hate Santa?" I asked Tayuya making her eyebrow twitch as she turned to me.

"Sakura run for your life before she starts!" Oreo shouted rushing forward. It was too late though. Tayuya was beginning her tale.

"Santa always gave me crappy dolls for Christmas with a letter saying that 'no I will not give a child an automatic for Christmas!' It's all just one big conspiracy to keep children good for the whole year even though he won't even give the child what they want!" She screamed.

Everyone stared at her like the freak she is, then tried to pretend that they didn't know her. "So are you guys excited about Christmas?" I asked making everyone look at me lustfully. "Let me guess… cosplay outfits?"


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto was in my room bouncing up and down on my bed trying to get me to hurry up and see what Santa gave me. Instantly I was up and running downstairs trying to get to the awesome presents. Once I got downstairs I noticed that there was only two presents under the tree.

"It says to Sakura from Santa." Naru-chan said reading the huge box then he turned to his little box and ripped it open.

I glared down at the box in shame and horror. Santa decided to get me a machine gun for Christmas. A note laid beside it._ For the safety of your innocence and purity. From Santa._

I stared down at the gift as everyone else ran downstairs to see what I was given. No one said a word as they all stared at the gun. Finally Orochimaru spoke up. "You aren't going to shoot us with it are you?" He asked still keeping himself three feet away from me.

"If you come too close, or if you get too annoying." I informed them with a smirk taking it out of its box. I tossed the gun into the air then caught it while also clicking the bullets into place. Everyone flinched back and ran away.

"That's right, and stay back!" I shouted and burst out laughing. Tayuya screamed and laughed while dodging bullets along with the others. Kabuto stood behind me though and smiled.

"I know the perfect place to buy more bullets." He informed me with a smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

**READ THIS BEFORE STARTING CHAPTER!!! –POINTS DOWN AT AUTHOR NOTE BELOW-**

**This chapter discusses the first world in the Higurashi no naku koro ni series. Season 1. Episodes 1-5 I think. If you have not seen the episodes I mentioned then it will not make much, if any, sense.**

"This looks cute." Tayuya and the other sound members nodded as they sat beside me and began watching Higurashi no naku koro ni. I smirked but said nothing. Every once in a while we laughed or got a little scared at one thing or another. The show was mostly fun though, until it got to the past scenes and the visiting Keiichi at home moment.

"What the crap?!" Kidomaru screamed seeing the needle in the sweet rice balls. Then when it got to the scene where we found out that Keiichi would be home alone everyone began sobbing.

"Is he gonna be tortured?!" Oreo asked me but I said nothing and continued watching the show. Naruto was banned from the room during the first episode. Of course no one saw the beginning bat scene.

I watched the show in silence getting a slow evil smile when I knew something that would freak them out was coming up. Such as the door scene when Rena comes to visit during the phone call between Keiichi and Ouishi of the police.

"Holy Crap!" Tayuya screamed. Kimimaro and I were the only ones not showing any reaction except laughter in this first world of the show.

Once Rena began repeating _I'm Sorry _outside in the rain over and over again everyone but the two of us were hoping it all would just end. Once the bat scene arrived… it was all a duck and cover moment. Everyone in the sound went crazy screaming, crying, and then there was us… Kimimaro and I were laughing our heads off.

Instantly Kabuto walked into the room giving us a snack of sweet rice balls. No one but Kimimaro and I ate them. Kabuto just laughed and walked off. He'd already seen the show.


	18. Chapter 18

**My mom bought my monitor so I'm waiting for it to come in the mail... sadly I'm sick with the flu too... so yea these are the main reasons why I'm not updating like normal.**

"Did you guys hear?!" Tayuya shouted as she ran down the stairs towards us. Everyone in the sound gang were hanging out in the living room having a good boring time playing Super Mario Smash Brothers.

"AND KIRBIE WINS AGAIN!!!!" I shouted making everyone in the room groan except for Naruto and Tayuya. "So what were you saying?"

"Oh right... anyway Twilight is going to become an anime." She informed us making everyone sweat drop as her eyes gleamed in utter happiness.

"That's just retarded." Kidomaru growled as Tayuya threw a bag of popcorn at him. "What was that for?! Oh..." He said realizing he was talking to the biggest twilight fan in the world.

"There's a manga as well..." Ukon muttered.

"They're milking it as much as they can." Sakon murmured.

"It's a business now and they need it to keep going as long as possible." They both said at the same time.

"Now, now, now... you guys need a little lesson on the cool vampires from the idiotic people pleasers." I informed them standing on top of the rotting couch. Everyone looked up at me in wonder but I just continued on with my smirk.

"Who are you talking about?" Tayuya asked with wide eyes as she looked through her twilight character profile books.

"Read this series and the watch the shoes." I said with a cat smirk giving them each a full series copy of The Vampire Diaries. "Of course I'd rather her end up with the other brother but whatever. The book's dialect is old fashioned for a modern day book but the storyline is great! The shows are even better so far! First season complete as off yesterday!" I grinned.

"I don't know..." Orochimaru said softly glanced at the back of the book. As he began to read his face turned to one of demonic happiness making chills run down everyone's spines. "Hot, hot, hot boys.... and a witch... plus were animals? Interesting..."

"I feel like I should take my books away from you and hit you with them." I growled as my eyebrow began twitching.

"Saku-chan! I found this in your room.... can you explain who the shirt's talking about?" Naruto asked innocently lifting my 'And then Buffy staked Edward... The End.' t-shirt for everyone to see. Instantly Tayuya and I were locked into combat.

"Buffy is a vampire slayer and Edward is an over-loved, whiny, and sappy vampire!"

(yes I am sorry to all the Edward lovers I may have insulted but Sakura and I feel the same about Edward... If you like him you'll _love_ Stephan from The Vampire Diaries. Of course _I _love Damon!)

"Sakura I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as Kabuto _accidentally_ started our game of smash brothers giving everyone the chance to kill me.

"No!!!" I cried as tears filled my perfect blue eyes. Everyone laughed showing no mercy to their pitiful friend. Except for Naruto who hugged me tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to a marvelous friend and reviewer I felt the need to make this announcement…**

**THIS FIC IS A SPAZZ ABOUT RECENT EVENTS WHICH ARE EITHER RETARDED OR AWESOME!!! Mostly events that affect me… otherwise I wouldn't know about them. (I don't watch the news)**

Percy Jackson Movie

We walked out of the theatre in complete awe of the movie. It was something else to say the least. "So these books were the ones that got you into Greek mythology?" Tayuya asked me making me nod with a dizzy smile.

"The effects were done well." Kabuto noted and took out note cards full of trivia about the movie, books, and how everything was made.

Ukon and Sakon smirked at one another causing me to be wary of what they would do or say. "We liked the snake woman very much." They said in unison as Orochimaru began inching away slowly while hiding his snake-like tongue.

"Did you guys notice how everyone's eyes were pretty much this big bright blue? It was weird and annoying." I sighed saying the one and only thing I didn't like about the movie. Everyone gasped and stared at me in shock.

Then the group stopped to think and nodded after a moment. "Your right." Kimimaro said with such confidence in his emotionless voice that I found myself beaming. The group looked at me oddly then. I sighed getting annoyed at this stupid crowd.

"The hotel was awesome!!!" Kidomaru laughed happily playing with his spider things all over him. It was kind of disturbing to look at. I glanced back at him and then jumped away noticing him reaching out to me with his spider legs.

"Get away you sick pervert! Why don't you go join that movie! The graphics would have been even better!" I shouted still flipping out because of how he almost touched me. Orochimaru immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't disturb my little princess!" he growled and kissed my cheek. I looked up at him blankly then flinched when someone grabbed onto my arm. I looked down to see it was Naruto. He looked scared making me glance over to see Sasuke staring at us in horror.

"NARUTO!!!!" He screamed racing forward to kidnap his boyfriend. I glared at him and pushed Orochimaru away as I stood in front of Naruto in the defensive position.

"Get away from him you freak!" I shouted ready to murder him if he grabs hold of my friend. Sasuke glared, standing four feet away. Then the boy held out his hand.

"Naruto… I've missed you so much… please come back home. I've moved away from the Akatsuki mansion." He smiled as though this was the reason why Naruto ran away. I sighed unable to take this when Naruto hugged me tightly from behind. His arms were around my waist like Orochimaru's but it was more desperate.

"Please don't let him take me…" He whispered. This is how Sasuke wound up living with us in Orochimaru's place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Another spazz about… Sleeping arrangements for Naruto.**

I stared at Sasuke in complete and utter horror. He was trying to convince me that it's okay for him to sleep with Naruto. No. That's a major no. I glowered at him as he tried to pull my friend close to him. Naruto just cried out and tried to get away, making Sasuke scowl.

"Doesn't look like he wants to, besides you were _way_ too cruel to him!" I hissed allowing Naruto to escape into my arms.

Kabuto walked in then and smiled at us. "The likelihood of Naruto falling for your trap yet again is close to impossible." He explained with a smug smile.

"Thank you very much now go mind your own business." Sasuke smiled kindly but there was obviously a dark cruel aura around him that looked as though it were ready to kill the entire gang if this continued.

"Just give it up." I laughed hotly. I began to laugh evilly causing Orochimaru to come running. He had a huge blush on his face and red roses in his arms. It scared me how lovey dovey he looked.

"My love!" He shouted racing toward me. Kimimaro smirked and walked in with a tired look.

"He had one too many chocolates. Whenever he has chocolates he always becomes even more obsessed with you." He said with a soft smile while my eyes went wide and starry.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked in disgust. Everyone looked at him then except for Orochimaru and I. We were too busy dancing around the room together.

"Whenever he gets like this Sakura gets a HUGE amount of skittles." Naruto explained with a smile. Sasuke stared at him blankly and then turned back to me when I was wrestling with Orochimaru trying not to let him kiss me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO **MY** SAKURA?!" Tayuya shouted entering the room. That's when the chase began.


	21. Chapter 21

I ran as fast as I could into Naruto's room. Thanks to my sugar high I was able to go much faster than normal. When I entered the room Sasuke was on top of Naruto as the poor boy tried to escape. "Get away from him you creep!" I shouted throwing my shoe at Sasuke's head. It hit him square in the face because the moron decided to turn and look at me.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded angrily. Sasuke got up off the bed and stalked over to me with an outraged face. Naru-chan raced past him and hugged me around the waist.

"I came here to ask Naruto where babies come from." I said blankly. An awkward silence arose and then Sasuke sputtered for a moment before glaring once again.

"Stop messing around and tell me the truth!" Naruto and I both exchanged glanced then he looked up at his ex-forced-lover.

"She really has asked this question twice before. Each time she doesn't get an answer." Naruto informs his boyfriend. I wonder how Naruto knew about the first time…

Sasuke looked at me skeptically then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Babies come from the tooth fairy. Whenever the bitch screws up on how she preserves her teeth they sprout babies everywhere. In the end the fairy thrusts the babies into women all around the world and leaves not really caring if the baby matches the description of the parents or not."

I looked at him blankly for a moment and measured his serious and bitter face. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You don't know either do you?" He asked with a scowl.

"My mom told me that story and so did my dad. Well my dad said the ending at least." Sasuke shrugged and walked me into the hallway. "Now ponder that for a moment while Naruto and I become more acquainted."

I turned then and glared at him. "Are there multiple ways to make babies or something?! I keep getting different answers!" I growled angrily. That's when Naruto kissed me deeply causing Sasuke to shove him off of me.

"That's how you make babies." Naruto said with a smile. I looked at him oddly for a moment then my eyes widened and I ran out of the room screaming.

"NARUTO GOT ME PREGNANT!!!!" No one heard from Naruto for a few weeks because of the sound gang and my involvement.

Sasuke was the only disappointed and insanely confused one.

"Was it because of the teeth?" Sasuke asked Sakura later on. She just shrugged.


	22. Chapter 22

**Grounded… maybe**

I stared at the sound gang and decided that today they look lame. I mean I've been watching Ponyo on repeat and these people just look so weird! I mean super pale skin and snake tongue, spider arms, weirdo flute, and experiments everywhere! What's going on here?!

"You people are _so_ weird." I sighed making Naruto sit next to me and offer skittles. I took the offering and gulped them all down while drinking my slurpee. Well at least they're weirdos with good food. If they didn't have good food I may have to kill myself. I guess I shouldn't go to such drastic measures though.

I sat back and enjoyed the sight of Orochimaru attempting to flirt with me while also flirting with Naruto. The poor boy was hiding behind me as Sasuke tried to get over to him. I smiled at this and waited for something interesting to come to mind. That's when I looked down at my outfit and decided I need new clothes.

"Hot Topic anyone?" I asked curiously.

When we got to Hot Topic Tayuya walked right in like she owned the place. I smirked but said nothing while Haku was sitting at the desk filing his nails with black nail polish next to him by the cash register. Naruto shivered beside me but I just took his hand and began checking out the corsets.

Kabuto was looking at each thing and writing a list on everything I looked at for longer than 5 seconds. I took this as a good thing and swayed to the songs that were playing; Hawthorne Heights, Papa roach, and then Three Days Grace.

"Get what you want, come to me, then go." Haku said darkly glaring at me. I nodded with a grin knowing I was lying. There's no way I'm going to give up an opportunity to introduce them to Haku. The Akatsuki handled themselves well. I wonder how they will.

"Are you a girl?" Kidomaru asked Haku curiously. The boy in question turned to him and scowled before slapping him. Haku then began to paint his nails black. I walked over to him and shook my head.

"That's not giving you a very manly image is it, Haku?" I smirked. He glared but said nothing. The sound turned to me curiously though, except for Tayuya who was currently trying on clothes. "I've known him for a while." I reply with a shrug.

Everyone shrugged and began to scan the clothes and CDs. I smiled and sat on the counter where Haku was currently waiting for us to go to. I wasn't about to buy anything but I was ready to chat with him. "With some new group again?" He asked making me look at him curiously. I didn't know he knew about the others.

"Yea but it'll be a while before I leave this group." I smiled noticing Sasuke looking at the belts then at Naruto. He can dream but I'll never let him touch Naruto like that again. The poor kid was raped for years till he turned gay. Who knows… I may be able to fix him.

Naruto walked over to me and hugged me around the waist. I smirked down at him then laughed when Tayuya shopped for me. Orochimaru was currently asking Haku about maid outfits around my size while Kimimaro stood near me watching the others.

I guess I'm okay being with a bunch of freaks. Sakon and Ukon were buying skinny jeans causing me to laugh at them. Freaks… all of them, but at the moment they're my freaks. That's just the way I like it.

"Sasuke stop groping Naruto before I kill you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter. I'll be able to update a lot more starting June 10****th**

**Thanks to a friend I got the topic for this chapter**

**CAT**

Something was on my stomach purring. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed sound gang members all over the floor moaning in pain because of their hangovers. I smiled and sat up then blinked noticing a cat on my stomach.

It was orange and white striped. It was very cute and obviously a kitten, and so my first thought was to hide the cat from Hidan. Of course this was stupid since Hidan is not here. I doubt anyone here would want to hurt a poor little kitten.

"Hey is that lunch?" Tayuya asked curiously resting her arms on my leg before setting her head down looking at the poor animal. She poked its forehead. "It's a little bony but it'll do for just us." She informed me causing my eyes to widen in horror.

"Cats aren't food." Naruto said from behind the couch. We looked back to see him getting up slowly while grabbing an unopened can of beer. We watched him guzzle the draft beer while it slowly dripped down his chin.

"Stale." Tayuya grinned making me smile too as we recited that stupid radio ad for draft beer. "What are cats good for anyway? I thought they were a snack unless you got a fat juicy one."

Naruto looked appalled but quickly gained his composure. "They are household pets." He explained and grabbed the cat from me and began to pet him. We all watched in amusement while Orochimaru walked up to us only half awake.

"Nope. Sorry to burst your bubble but cats are seasoning for most meals served today." Oreo informed us all. My eyes began to water as I thought of the cat as another seasoning in some pastry dish.

"I will never let you eat Mr. Fluffles." Naruto growled angrily holding the cat to him tightly.

We all stared at him in shock while Kabuto walked over. "You may need a band-aide." He said to Naru-chan then continued on his way.

I looked back at Naruto to see his arm scratched bare by the cat's claws. His eyes filled with tears as he handed the kitten to Oreo. Tears were running down his face in floods as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Go ahead and eat Mr. Fluffles… I will always remember him!" Naruto cried turning back into a chibi naru-chan once more.

I patted his back as the gang discussed what kind of cat dish we will be eating today. Kimimaro walked over to Oreo and took the cat from him then shook his head at everyone.

"You are all mistaken about cats. They are not household pets, snacks, or seasoning. Cats are animals you sacrifice to gods like Jashin." He explained making our eyes widen. We watched him leave with the yeowling cat in tow.

"Huh… I guess that could work." Tayuya said blankly sounding bored.

"I guess Kimimaro is another Jashin lover." I sighed and laid back down to sleep once again.


	24. Chapter 24

"School's out for the summer." Tayuya sighed making me glance over at her oddly. Ukon and Sakon both sighed and leaned against the other in content. Everyone was tired and hot… not very great if you think about it.

"What's the big deal? We're all out of school right?" I asked then glanced over at Naruto then looked away not wanting to think about where exactly Sasuke had stopped his education.

"Don't look at him like that!" Sasuke shouted angrily and kicked the ground spraying dirt all over the place. I blinked in surprise then shrugged it off and patted Naruto's shoulder while he looked at the ground sadly.

"There's actually a very good reason for why this is the worst time of year for us." Kabuto said from the doorway as he pushed up his glasses. I looked at him oddly then turned to Tayuya who completely ignored me. Before I could ask I could hear singing from somewhere in the underground hide-out.

"Does it have something to do with that?" I asked dryly and kicked back against the couch. Naruto sat down next to me and leaned his head against my stomach until he finally laid his head down on my lap.

"Yes, yes it does." Kidomaru smirked and patted my head. I glared up at him and then froze when Orochimaru came up to us with a huge bowl of skittles that he was sprinkling all over the floor. I glared at him with a look of horror and stood up ready to beat him up until the only way we could bury six feet under would be with a mop.

Kind of a weird way to say that even his atoms would be ripped apart but whatever. School's over. I shouldn't have to think about this crap anytime soon.

"I have to go meet the children today! How do I look?" Oreo asked spinning in circles while spreading the rainbow all over the place. I scowled and tried not to think too much about it. If I do then I may actually kill him and I'm not too sure what kind of reaction everyone here will have…

"He likes little boys." Kimimaro explained sitting next to me. My eyes widened as I looked up at my scary pedophiliac friend. He doesn't seem too scary but I know that not many summer hungry little boys will be able to fight against him.

Orochimaru is a man after all.

"I think you should stay inside a cage all summer." I said slowly. Oreo looked at me for a moment then glanced over at Naruto. He smirked.

"Okay but the blond must stay with me." He informed us making my blood run cold as the blond whimpered. I patted his shoulder then ran my fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry… I'll just let him go after other little boys. Not you, don't worry. You'll be safe here with me." I whispered. Okay so a bunch of little boys will be raped this summer… at least it won't be Naruto all summer long…


	25. Chapter 25

**Another chapter topic. This chapter's topic is... Changing out the Trash! Brought to you by my aunt. **

I walked forward and glared at the trash bags in front of me. I hate trash day I really do. I continued on pretending like I never saw it. When I turned around it was gone. I blinked in slight surprise then sighed and smiled to myself. Yes! I don't have to deal with it! Sudden running from behind me, caused me to stiffen waiting to hear what the commotion was about.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted from behind. I turned around and caught him by the waist before waiting to see what he wanted. Naruto looked at me in a daze then paled. "The trash... it's gone."

"A lot of trash has been disappearing lately." Tayuya nodded from behind us. I stared at her blankly then sighed. Who cares? At least I don't have to take out the trash anymore.

"The odd thing is... none of it has been ending up in our dumpster." She continued as Kimimaro walked up to us from the other side of the hallway. Again... this doesn't matter... except for the fact that Kimimaro looks interested in the idea that the trash has been disappearing.

"Stop that, you're not supposed to care about that stuff. Kimimaro... you are supposed to be the one sane person around here! Not one of those freaks that cares about stupid things like the trash being stolen and changed out for us!" I cried desperately. The others looked at me oddly before he turned to explain himself.

"Yes, but without the trash then that means I don't get to help you change out of the skimpy outfits they make you wear all the time." Kimimaro said with a small smile.

I nodded at this not really caring. A large cackling was heard across the hall making us glance over there. I took a couple steps forward. Then another. I could feel Tayuya's body shaking, holding back laughter as she looked at Naruto's whimpering form. Okay so yes she's heartless but still a friend.

"Soon you will be the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" A voice shouted maniacally. We exchanged glances then opened the door. Tayuya and Kimimaro were behind us looking at the mess. Kabuto was in front of the hugest mound of trash we'd ever seen.

"You're a freak." I sighed and turned to Kimimaro. "Tell Oreo to call the garbage man and bring him in here. Tell Oreo to promise the man triple his pay." I said shaking my head. Kabuto looked like I had just slapped him. He was crying and his face was red.

"Get over it, loser." Tayuya smirked as we closed the door and left him.


	26. Chapter 26

"What state are we in?" I asked, everyone in the room, curiously. I think I've been living here with Naruto for about five months now but… I just don't know. I wasn't paying attention to the flight or anything. I wonder if that's bad.

Tayuya shrugged while Kimimaro looked as though he didn't understand the question. Naruto looked at me oddly while Kabuto and Orochimaru laughed. Sakon and Ukon looked too bored while Kidomaru was too busy watching Fooly Cooly.

Jiroubou turned to me blankly making me gasp in shock. I haven't seen him in ages. He's thin now! What did he do, leave us and go on an extreme diet or something?

"Sakura we're in Texas right now. It's the farthest state from Washington we could go to and be comfortable." He explained making me nod. The Akatsuki live in Washington so I guess that makes sense.

"Why were you curious, Saku-chan?" Naruto asked while Kabuto sat down beside me on the couch. I looked over at him then at the ceiling. Where did the question come from? Oh yeah I was planning where I would go next when I realized that I don't even know where I am.

"Just curious." I lied with a shrug. Kabuto looked at me for a moment then smirked and closed his eyes leaning back. "I think I'll be taking these." I grinned grabbing hold of his glasses. He opened his eyes and looked at me making me gasp and drop them.

"Oh wow Kabuto." Tayuya cried then jumped up to look at him. Kabuto without glasses= sexiest man alive. I couldn't believe it even as he picked up his glasses and smiled slyly at me before leaning forward, before his lips could touch me Kimimaro pulled him away with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Don't take advantage." He growled and then pulled me up from my seat. Kimimaro is hot too as long as he keeps his bones in his body. When they come out it's just creepy. Kidomaru glanced over then blinked in surprise at us. I was currently pressed against bone man while Kabuto was holding a hand out to me without his glasses on.

"Sensory overload." Kidomaru sighed and went back to his show. I blinked in surprise then cried out when Oreo grabbed me and set me on his lap while explaining every disease for a boy's private as possible, going into detail and then explaining how to cure such diseases. By the end of his discussion the only one left in the room was Kidomaru and Tayuya. The girl didn't care but he… yeah he was still watching Fooly Cooly.

"Alright I think you know a little too much for your own good. Doesn't this stuff creep you out?" Tayuya asked us but we just looked at her blankly.

"I'm not a guy." I said with a shrug. Oreo sighed and then turned to both of us with a very serious expression.

"I've had half of those diseases so it doesn't gross me out anymore. Are you done with the other boys now, Sakura?" He asked but I just turned to him and shrugged.

"Haven't really found anyone I like anyway." I said causing them both to sweat drop.


	27. Chapter 27

I really hate it when people don't share their candy with me. I'm a good person, I deserve treats too! So on this one little Monday where I wanted some of the candy people were eating… I went a little- well I went berserk to say the least. Only Orochimaru and Naruto had the sense to get me some of my skittles.

"You all deserve this." I said softly over the crowd of people strapped to tables, chairs, and various other furniture. It made me happy to know that they will finally understand just how cruel they were being towards me.

Kabuto was standing beside me, luckily he was eating some celery at the time and I hate celery. I took out a knife and smiled kindly at everyone. "Hidan from the Akatsuki taught me almost everything I know about torture, but do you want to know something interesting? I taught him something too." I said with an innocent tone knowing no one in here knew what was going to happen.

"Naruto go to your room, now please." The said boy looked at me with some fear on his face but quickly did as he was told. This reminds me of the good old days when I used to torture Deidara. Man I miss him, he could come back to life time and time again after all the pain I would put him through and somehow he still liked me by the end of it.

I have a feeling the blond is just a masochist.

Sasuke will be my first victim. Kimimaro walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Don't do it." He said making me look around the room at all the fear I had inspired and people who had the gull to eat candy in front of me while I have none at all.

"Please!" Sasuke begged making me take out my knife and look at how sharp it is. The knife is an exact replica of Faith's dagger from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I pressed the cold blade against his skin and almost laughed as he shivered and tried to move away.

"I bought you skittles." Kimimaro said making my eyes go wide as I hugged him tightly.

"You are the bestest buddy ever!" I shouted happily. All thoughts of torturing them were erased and replaced by the sweet smell and taste of my sour skittles.


	28. Chapter 28

"What's school?" Naruto asked reminding me that he's been in that godforsaken room most of his young and precious life. I took a moment to consider this then decided that there's only one way to explain it.

"Hell." I answered making Kimimaro look at me in slight annoyance. I watched the bony man walk up to us with a look of seriousness as he began a lecture on the importance of education and the wonder and joy of each and every subject. I glared at the man for a moment then turned to Naruto oddly.

"Did you know that if bunnies turn evil there is no way to stop them?" I said with a curious look. Naruto blinked hard while Kimimaro glared.

"Why can't we defeat them?" He demanded angrily. I looked at him as though he must be the stupidest man in the world, which is probably true because he likes school then flat out laughed in his face.

"Bunnies, my dear idiot of a friend, can reproduce quite rapidly. They also eat carrots a lot so if all their off springs ate off or stored all the carrots in the world humanity would eventually go blind. Plus… how can you kill something so cute?" I shouted making both of their eyes widen.

"So bunnies are going to take over the world?" Naru-chan whimpered looking distressed just as Orochimaru walked in.

"We must defeat them." The bony man growled looking scared but brave at the same time. I nodded solemnly not really giving a crap about the subject. I just wanted to sound smart it's not my fault we're going to war.

"Who are we defeating this time?" Orochimaru asked while I cut in.

"We just wait for bunnies to take over the world, watch as waffles destroy them and then we eat the waffles and become too tired to eat pancakes." I informed everyone in the room causing them all to nod slowly as though understanding but that's when Naruto came up with a good point.

"What do we do about the pancakes?" He asked but Oreo had the answer.

"I won't eat the waffles. I'll save room for pancakes."

I didn't tell anyone that after all these foes are destroyed, leaving some pancakes behind of course, I will take over in their place… NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!

**This concludes the random thought I've been having all day.**


	29. Chapter 29

I stared at the bunny in front of me, and tried not to laugh when I thought about how the Akatsuki would react to this, instead I just turned around and began to look for Oreo. He will know what to do with this abomination. Soon Naru-chan was with me looking a bit worried.

"Why is there a bunny here?" He asked softly making me look him over. I guess he isn't an innocent child anymore so I guess that means I can tell him the whole truth.

"I think it is spying on us. You can tell by the way it's nose is twitching." I informed him and continued to search for Orochimaru. He can't have left. That would be incredibly messed up. I glared to myself and began to wonder about that. Jerk. Why would he leave us alone here with a bunny?

I glanced back at the white piece of fluff and tried not to think of it hopping on my flesh… evil beings need to die!

Suddenly Sasuke walked into the room. Right when he saw the bunny the man jumped and took a couple steps back before running away. I watched him go for a moment then looked down at the bunny. "Good evil bunny of doom and despair." I said simply then continued my search for the leader.

"Are you normal?" Naruto asked me but I just shrugged just as I stepped on a certain brick on the brick floor. Feeling it for a moment longer I picked it up and saw a big red button underneath. "Should you push it?"

I grinned and did so not knowing what would happen. Instantly the wall beside us moved out of the way to reveal Skittle heaven. Mountains of skittles as far as the eye can see! I ran inside and as soon as I was in the door closed. I didn't care, not one bit… until I saw the bunny. I looked at the bunny and then at the skittles…

"Don't touch my skittles." I said darkly then jumped into a pile of crazy cores! A whole mountain of sour skittles caught my eye making me jump from one mountain of skittles to the next. Each mountain was four times my height but there was still room on the floor to walk through without stepping on any of the precious rainbow pieces.

When I was incredibly stuffed the door to the room opened and an army of bunnies entered. Looking at the bunnies and then at the skittles… I cursed loudly.

Why did he have to make such a lovely room and then fill it with evil bunnies?


	30. Chapter 30

I've gotten used to being tied up. I mean, I really have. The Akatsuki did this, Sasuke did it, it's only natural the Sound Gang would as well. I'm so totally used to it and that's perfectly fine.

"She got fat." That's all Sasuke could say as he pointed at me. I looked over at him and then looked down at my body. Ten pounds isn't all that bad.

"You got her fat." Kimimaro said simply as he looked at Orochimaru. The black haired pedophile blinked hard and shook his head quickly.

"It's not my fault she found my skittle stash! I thought the bunnies would make her stay away!" He cried making Naruto glare over at him.

"Obviously you were wrong." He growled and sat next to me. I looked at everyone and had to laugh in the tense atmosphere but even then they all ignored me. Sakon sighed and slapped me making my laughter stop as tears welled up in my eyes.

Instantly Tayuya walked in. She blinked at us all and looked over at me. "Why is Sakura tied up?" She asked simply. I stared at her and then shrugged the best I could.

"She got fat." Sasuke repeated and continued to point at me.

Rolling her eyes Tayuya then walked over to me and untied me. In five minutes I was my normal weight again with everyone staring at me in shock.

"Girls can lose weight fast, we know all the tricks." The redhead winked before dragging me to her room to play candyland.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to the California thing that almost passed... I'm writing this chapter XD Oh and also because of the horrible news about Chocolate!**

I blinked at the news report then turned to Oreo who was counting money beside me on the couch. "How are you so rich?" I asked curiously and began to think of the impossible amount of skittles in the other room while I ate a chocolate bar.

"I sell Mariujauna to children for a living." He informed me with a smirk causing me to nod slowly before looking at the money in his hands. It must be a pretty profitable business.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked not really curious but more along the lines of boredom. He turned to me and then tilted his head to the side while looking at my chocolate bar.

"Don't you know that in twenty years the cost of chocolate will go up and we'll be unable to afford it unless we're incredibly rich?" He said making my eyes widen before I screamed. The scream echoed the halls and filled the entire mansion with the pure volume and pitch of it all.

"Screaming because of the whole chocolate thing?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone from the hallway.

"Yep." Oreo nodded while I fainted from shock.


	32. Chapter 32

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

The key word for this chapter is… IMAGINE! 18 more chapters guys!

Naruto held onto my arm tightly as I thought about the Akatsuki. Every once in a while I think about them and then begin to think about other things too. These people here are just ridiculous and flat out weird but… I guess it's about time. I looked down at Naruto and smiled softly at him. He was holding onto my arm tightly as he stared up at me.

"I think it's nearing the time…" I started as I placed my skittles jar in a bag, but he hugged me tighter than before making me gasp out and try to pry him off of me. "Don't worry, we still have a while." I informed him and then kissed the top of his head.

He seems so small with how clingy and trusting he is, but when you really look at the blond- he's so tall! He's taller than me now by three or four inches. With that face that's become so old it's kind of sad. I was hoping he'd stay young and innocent forever but I guess that's not the case.

"You're birthday is coming up right?" He whispered softly making me nod while looking around the room. No one burst in yet which means that the Sound didn't hear him. That's probably for the best anyway. "Here you go." Naruto murmured and handed me the pack of skittles.

I smirked and hugged him tightly. It's easy… to imagine staying with him forever. This place is kind of dreary and there really isn't anything to do except the illegal stuff. Being with Naruto makes me smile and think about the sun when I'm not able to see it from inside this place.

"Thanks." I told him and then shared the pack with him.

**This chapter was short… but I wanted to emphasize the fact that there's a sequel and then another sequel. So yeah… this story is far from ending. And only three characters stay together till the end!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys... sorry for being incredibly slow. During the break I wasn't in the mood to update and since I've gotten back I started to rewrite my novel 'No Regrets' since I'm making myself finish it by April 8th... I hope to update a tad more often. **

"How old are you turning?" Naruto asked sitting in front of me at the kitchen table, I grabbed some nerds and then tossed it at him in annoyance. They weren't real nerds of course because real ones turn evil and kill you with super incredible technology or chemistry ways that will make sure no one finds out it was them. So of course, she just threw the incredibly small but hard candy at him. He winced lightly when it almost hit him in the eye and then looked at me curiously.

"Never ask a girl her age." I grumbled and pouted softly. He just laughed lightly and took hold of my hand, squeezing it softly while I dipped a spoon into my breakfast bowl that was full of raspberries that had skittles put in their little holes. "I actually like my birthday so far though." I grinned and then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the basement but my bowl of raspberries and skittles was in front of me and still cold enough for the berries but not too cold for the skittles. I started to eat while waiting for whoever kidnapped me to come out and say 'boo' or something. Instead everyone from the sound gang came out and shouted 'happy birthday'.

"What's all this for?" I asked curiously but a small smile was playing on my lips as stacks of skittles and free berry giftcards were showered upon me. Oddly enough, Kabuto was the one to come forward and kiss me on the cheek before telling me...

"We found out it's your birthday today thanks to Kimimaro getting curious one day. Thanks to him we discovered something you probably would never have told us... so you're only twenty-two?" He smirked making me hit him before going over to the section full of beer.

"She seems happy." Sasuke said dryly.

"You have no idea." Naruto laughed...

To be honest I was so happy that I thought I might cry.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm done with Naruto but I won't end this series until I complete it! 16 more chapters until Sound Trouble is complete! Then it will be on to Sand Trouble! **

"Hello Sakura," Kimimaro said softly and sat down beside me on the couch as we stared at the tv. Nothing was showing but we were still staring.

"Your dots are looking especially nice today." I informed him then sighed and placed a hand under my chin in sheer boredom.

"Your obnoxious pink hair is looking nice as well." He answered and then made a soft noise that suspiciously sounded like a sigh.

**"**You guys got boring." I muttered and began to slouch. Kimimaro mimicked me with a look of soft annoyance on his face.

"Do not blame us when its your fault." He said blankly making my eyes widen in shock.

**"**Take that back!"

"No."

"You are so mean!" I grumbled but he just looked at me oddly.

"Is sex possible for us if you believe that I am mean and I know it was your fault?" He questioned looking confused.

I blinked in surprise then grinned. "I will never have sex with you, but thanks for the offer." Getting up I left the living room feeling strangely accomplished.


	35. Chapter 35

Honestly, if someone suggested playing the Hunger Games because of some stupid movie... the world would be right to declare that person insane and go to war, but then again Orochimaru is an idiot and didn't realize that this is bound to happen to him because of his ridiculous idea of trying to copy a movie. Why couldn't he just attempt to make a party as fantastic as Operation X or whatever it's called?

Nope... he had to be an idiot and send out special invites to all the villiages to force them to send one girl and one boy between the ages of 12-16 or whatever to fight to the death. Seriously, the declarations of war on him were well deserved.

I should have known better than to take him to the movie...

"Should we go home now so that we can save what's left of our dignity?" Sasuke asked blankly making me smile over at him before realizing I hate him.

"Go die, he's mine." I replied sweetly and began to look around for Naruto.

He was too busy crying at the sheet of paper on the ground with Orochimaru's declaration on it.

"Do you think they'll kill Kiba or Bushy Brows?" Was all he could say.

God, I've had better days.


	36. Chapter 36

"You know... I've been thinking of the story Alice in Wonderland quite a bit lately." Sakon stated making Ukon walk over to him and nod.

"Don't you think she would make a terrible Alice?" Ukon added and leered over at Sakura while she slouched on the couch while using Naruto's shoulders as her leg rests.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura demanded, grabbing a handful of skittles from the large bowl beside her. Sakon and Ukon paused then turned to each other in unison.

"Wonderland would turn into a reverse-harem."

"Go fuck yourselves." She retorted and then smiled when Naruto leaned back his head to beam at her, his blond hair tickling her legs.

"If this place were to turn into Wonderland then who would play who?" Tayuya grinned from the doorway as Sakura ran her fingers over the velvet couch, it's too soft for her taste but apparently Orochimaru prefers soft couches for when he molests the children.

"Naruto would be the bunny, you would be the duchess, Kimimaro would be the catepillar, Ukon and Sakon would be tweedle dee and tweedle dum, Jirobu would be the king, Kidomaru would be the cheshire cat, Sasuke would be the Queen's side lover and I would be the Queen!" Orochimaru grinned, his tongue flicking at everyone as he beamed at the room from the ceiling. They all stared at him for a moment and then everyone went back to what they were doing trying to ge the image out of their heads.

Sasuke, who had just walked past the room, began to vomit in the hallway.


	37. Chapter 37

**So it was thanks to a kind review that I continued this even though... I really don't want to write Naruto fanfics anymore. This was my first fandom, then there was Kingdom Hearts, and then Harry Potter. Now I'm on Supernatural. So I've gone through three revolutions of fandoms I've adored to the fullest. But I got a really kind review and a reminder that I haven't updated in three months... so here's my update.**

****Sakura really shouldn't have been surprised when Orochimaru burst into her room demanding to search the closets. She let him, ignored him, and soon he was on his way. When Ukon and Sakon barged into her room demanding to look under the bed... she did the same thing. Eventually they went away. But when Naruto came crawling into the room and hid under her blankets with a tear stained face... shit just got real.

Luckily Kimimaro was waiting outside the door looking a bit tired but ready to stop Sakura from doing whatever scheme she had cooked up.

"Everyone is just waiting for Sasuke to come out of hiding right?" She demanded making Tayuya squeak from behind a door.

"How did you know?" Kabuto asked as he walked into the hallway.

"Why else would Orochimaru look through all the closets and why else would Naruto look so flustered and have been crying? Seriously... you people are ridiculous." Marching into the living room, she opened up the coat closet and dragged Sasuke out making him fight her the best he could but she's holding him by the back of his shirt and his hands have been handcuffed behind his back, his ankles tied together, obviously someone has a thing for bondage. "Who is it? Who are you sleeping with since you can't get laid with Naruto anymore?"

Sasuke hesitated, his mouth going dry, but then he looked at them all shamefully.

"Rock Lee."

Gasps of horrors all around, but then Orochimaru clapped like it was the most beautiful damn thing he's ever heard.


End file.
